I Vant to Suck Your Blood
by DrainBamage
Summary: When Hogwarts has its first Halloween Dance, will two costumes bring out aspects of Harry and Draco they never expected?


"You look ridiculous," Draco said, gray eyes sweeping up and down the figure of the boy in front of him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond. "I could say the same to you," he said, smirking. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his tight pants and reached up a hand to rub at his nose, trying to hide a blush. Seeing his reaction Harry grinned wolfishly. He had never been able to dress up for Halloween before so when Dumbledore had told them all they were going to have Halloween dance and everyone was strongly encouraged to come in costume, he had nearly exploded in happiness.

The minute Harry had visited Hogsmead he had gone with Draco (who had decided he suddenly wanted to be Harry's friend this year) from shop to shop, trying to find the clothes to fit his costume ideas. As he stood in the Gryffindor boys dormitories facing his new friend, he felt that he had done a pretty good job finding himself and Draco the costumes they had thought up. He was dressed as a vampire, complete with cape and fangs. He had tried to slick back his unruly hair before Draco had told him he looked spookier with it all mussed up before the blond had turned away rubbing his nose fiercely. Draco was dressed up in all black, save for white gloves, and resembled a cat.

Draco lowered his hand from his nose, feeling sure that his blush had receded and looked back at Harry. He couldn't help but think that, despite looking like the dumbest vampire ever, the costume suited Harry. He looked oddly sophisticated in the massive black cape and dark suit. Remembering his own costume, Draco felt extremely stupid. He was wearing tight pants, a snug black tee, a long black tail was tied around his slim waist and he had two fuzzy black cat ears sticking out of his bright blond hair on either side of his head.

'I think that right now the only way I could look more like a fairy is if I wrote _GAY-BOY! _in neon pink across my chest,' Draco thought, feeling himself blush again and reaching up quickly to rub at his nose for the second time in two minutes.

"You okay?" Harry asked him.

"Course I am," Draco snapped, dropping his hand. "I am just dressed up like a gay-cat about to walk about for the whole school to gape at."

"Hey!" said Harry, indignantly, smack his hands on his hips in a very feminine fashion, making Draco's eyes widen. "I liked your cat idea. And, okay, you look a little, er," the green eyes roved up and down Draco's clinging clothes which showed off every curve in stunning detail. "Revealing in that," he finally managed, "but it's still a good costume."

"You just told me it was ridiculous," Draco said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his shirt, hoping that the strain on the tight shirt wouldn't make it rip.

"I said I could say the same about you," Harry said smirking. "I never said about your costume." Draco's jaw dropped and Harry laughed. "I'm kidding! No. I dunno, I guess I just felt like the same old us. You insult me, I insult me." He let his arms fall to his sides and looked at Draco keenly. "Old habits die hard."

Draco felt his face fall before he brightened at a new thought. "So you don't think I look ridiculous in my gay-cat suit?"

"No," answered Harry, shuffling his feet and leaning over his bed to snatch his wand from the bed side table. "I think it's cute on you." He froze, obviously just realizing what he had just said.

Draco just stared at him, not believing what he had just heard. "What?" he croaked.

"You think I'm," he gulped, 'cute?"

Harry blushed, still frozen leaning over his bed. "So what if I do. I mean, come on, you're a nice piece of work. I'm still surprised you don't have a girlfriend. I mean, they practically fall all over you."

"I don't care about them," Draco said without thinking. 'Oh shit,' his mind spat.

Now it was Harry's turn to stare blankly at Draco as he lost his balance from leaning over the bed and toppled down onto the red and gold coverlet. "What!" he squeaked.

Trying to find a way out of this incredibly sticky situation Draco went into emergency plan alpha omega. Ignore and be a prick. "Nevermind. Who cares really. I mean..." he trailed off. 'ALPHA OMEGA! ALPHA OMEGA!' his mind screamed at him. "Being straight is to cliché." He nearly smacked himself in the face. 'THAT'S NOT WHAT ALPHA OMEGA MEANS!! OH SHIT!' Now blushing furiously and praying to god that for some miraculous reason Harry hadn't heard that because he had either gone temporarily deaf or because he had been too distracted by, say, an angry horde of blast ended skrewts. Glancing up Draco knew that his luck was out though, as Harry still lay on the bed, now even redder in the face and gaping at Draco in disbelief.

"You're gay?" the raven-haired boy finally rasped out, still staring at the blond in front of him.

"So what," Draco snapped, sitting down in a huff on the floor, mainly just annoyed at himself, resorting to old tactics that had never failed him before. Harry didn't ignore him though like he usually would have. Instead he rolled over on the bed and stared at Draco from the edge of the bed with wide green eyes still shining in bewilderment.

"So you're gay," said Harry, still blushing but smiling slightly now. 'Great,' thought Draco bitterly. 'Now I get to be made fun of by the guy I like. Why does life hate me?' The blond decided that speaking so far had just got him into trouble so he had best not say anything and instead to resort to his next favorite form of communications; glaring. Seeing Draco's look though only widened Harry's smile.

"I suppose it's good then that we got you a gay-cat suit," Harry said, grinning wider still and obviously hiding laughter. "And to top it off, you look damn good in it." Now Harry was laughing and had rolled over onto his back to stare at Draco upside down on the four poster. "Draco is a pretty kitty!" He burst out and began to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted at the laughing boy on the bed. "I can't help that I like blokes!" He blushed and clamped his mouth shut again. 'There goes my mouth again. Damnit! I need a new plan for stuff like this.'

Harry quieted his laughter, although he was still grinning foolishly and upside down as he gazed at Draco who was still sitting on the floor pouting. 'He's so cute when he pouts,' Harry thought absently. 'Aw, but we can't see that pretty face so annoyed and unhappy all the time. Time to be nice to my lovely new friend.'

"I don't think that there's anything wrong with being gay," said Harry, still smiling on the bed at the blond in front of him. "Perfectly fine in my book."

Draco's idea at trying to form a new plan which was to be named Alpha Omega Beta vanished at Harry's words. His glare and pout melted from his face as he now looked at Harry in complete surprise. "What?"

"I don't have a problem with you being gay," Harry said, trying to make his friend feel comfortable, and if not that, then to try to tell the blockhead something about himself. Draco still just stared at him. Apparently it wasn't working.

"Why not?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Because I'm gay too, you git," Harry drawled, still smiling at Draco who was still upside down from the dark-haired boy's perspective. The blond looked, if possible, even more shocked, which was quite amusing to see upside down.

"You are?" Draco squeaked, eyebrows now threatening to join his hair as they rose to unimaginable heights on his face. He felt himself blush even deeper. 'CHANCE!' his mind screamed.

"Last time I checked I liked guys," Harry said, still smiling at the blond. "And unless I have changed since half an hour ago, I still am quite fruity."

Draco didn't know what to do. Harry Potter, 16, hero of the wizarding world, and currently his secret crush, was telling him he was gay, in his dormitories, while Draco sat there, gay himself, in a very tight cat suit. He swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart and keep it from pumping any of his blood to... that area. "So," he managed to say. "Who are you interested in now?" He mentally kicked himself. 'What sort of retard question is that!' his inner self shout at him.

Harry smiled even wider. "Well," he said, his green eyes dancing. "There is this one boy I kinda like." Draco couldn't help it, he was interested. He leaned forward to Harry to hear him. Harry laughed. "Curious?" he asked. Draco nodded. Harry laughed again. "Well, he's my age. Really good looking. Kinda stiff at times but overall fun to hang out with. He plays quidditch and is slightly OCD." Harry smiled at him. "We didn't get along too well before this year but have managed to patch up a bit and get along pretty well now."

Draco stared at the boy lying upside down on the bed in front of him. 'He sounds like me,' he thought, still watching Harry smile at him. 'But I can't be that lucky.' He gulped and shifted on the cold stone floor. "Oh," he said faintly.

Harry smiled, if possible, even wider. "How about you then?" he inquired of the blond. "Anyone who catches the great Malfoy's eye?" he waggled his eyebrows at the boy in question.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Yea," he said, looking away from Harry and down to begin to play with his tail. Harry made an inquisitive noise to encourage him to continue. Draco sighed. "But I don't know about him. I mean, he's really popular and nice and attractive." He glanced up at Harry through his bangs before continuing. "He likes to break the rules every now and then but is really brave, which is cool." He blushed. "I dunno, I get along with him ok now, we used to fight a lot." He continued to play with his tail for a bit before snorting in a quick laugh. "He's dismal in potions."

"Who is it?"

Draco's head shot up. "What?" Harry wasn't smiling any more and had rolled over back onto his stomach, his messy hair falling haphazardly and beautiful around his face as he stared hard at Draco.

"Who is it?" Harry repeated.

Draco's voice seemed to have decided to take a holiday seeing a he couldn't even open his mouth to make an indiscernible sound. He just stared at Harry with wide gray eyes.

"Nevermind," Harry said, rolling over and off of the bed. "Lets just go to the dance and have fun."

Draco nodded, still unable to speak, and stood up, heading to the door where Harry stood. It seemed that movement helped him regain his own self and he smirked at Harry as he came up to the vampire boy next to the closed door. Putting on a fake romanian accent Draco gestured expansively, holding up an arm in front of him as if holding up a cloak to his chest and said "I vant to suck your blood."

Harry laughed before drawing his cape around his right arm and holding it in front of his lower face, looking at Draco from shaded dazzling green eyes. Seeing Harry look so dark and foreboding, not to mention hot as a vampire made Draco's breath hitch. Harry's face twitched and Draco could tell he was smirking. Also putting on a romanian accent, Harry drawled "Ah, ah, ah. Drraco Malfoy. I vant to suck your..." he trailed of mysteriously and raised an eyebrow at the blond.

Draco's mind kicked in at that moment to supply a wonderful assortment of words that could replace blood, all of which involved a part of human anatomy and were very risky to be thinking about in a tight cat suit.

Harry lowered his arm to reveal he was indeed smiling at Draco and leaned closer to the blond. Still using the romanian accent he whispered in his ear. "Ah, Drraco. I do not vant your blood." Draco closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, his skin prickling pleasantly at the feel of Harry's breath on his skin. Harry chuckled softly, his warm laughs washing over Draco's ear as Harry leaned his body closer. "No, I do not vant to suck your blood. I am no vampire. I simply vant you." Draco could feel that he was loosing control. He was going to melt into Harry's warm breath, warm arms that were so close to him. He gasped when he felt soft lips press into his neck just below his ear and felt hot shivers race down his spine into his body.

Harry smirked into Draco's neck as he drew his arms around the trembling blond. Feeling the firm arms around his waist, Draco reached up to run pale fingers though that gorgeously unruly black hair. "Harry," he breathed. A soft groan thrummed from Harry as he planted one last kiss on Draco's neck before drawing back to look at the boy in his arms with those sparkling green eyes. He smiled softly and rested his forehead against Draco's before whispering, "I hope the boy you were talking about was me."

Draco felt like he was drowning in those green eyes and crashed his mouth against those lips that had just been gently gracing his own neck. He dug his fingers even farther in the mess black hair, drawing Harry closer to him and his eyes closed at the intensity of it. Harry was holding Draco to him tightly as he kissed back feverishly, begging Draco to let him deepen this kiss, to which Draco quickly obliged.

After a few moments the two broke apart, panting slightly and eyes glazed with want. "Of course I was talking about you," Draco breathed, rubbing his nose gently against Harry's. "I take it you were referring to me." Harry hummed in confirmation and kissed Draco again. By the end of the kiss Draco's kitty ears and tail were lying forgotten on the floor and Harry was capeless and the jacket of his suit was lying on the floor having been thrown off by Draco. Draco was suddenly feeling that his cat suit was much too tight and Harry was wishing his vampire costume didn't have as many layers as it did.

The two boys were about to continue the removal of each others clothing when the door suddenly opened and Ron stuck his head in, dressed in a roman toga and with a small crown of leaves around his head. His eyes widened at the sight of Harry and Draco, obviously shocked to be discovered in each others arms, panting and hot, in the process of removing each others clothing. Ron went red in the face and gulped. "Er," he said dumbly. "I take it you aren't coming to the dance then." Harry and Draco looked at each other in a quick flash of agreement. "Right," said Ron, turning to quickly leave. "I'll tell Hermione not to wait up then." He made to close the door but paused. "You might want to lock," he said before quickly vanishing from the room.

"Dance?" Harry asked, smiling at Draco.

"No," said Draco, capturing Harry's mouth in his. "I'd rather we had our own private party here."

Harry chucked into Draco and picked up his wand. Pointing it quickly at the door, there was a faint click and they were safe. Draco pulled Harry over to his four poster, tugging at his blood red tie as Harry dropped his wand on the bed side table. Sitting down onto the bed with a soft flump Draco suddenly drew away from Harry and paused. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Weasley was rather calm," he commented, studying Harry. "I would have expected him to freak out seeing his best mate snogging another boy, let alone a Malfoy."

Harry grinned and leaned over to press his soft lips against Draco's. "Ron knows I'm gay," he said, breaking for a moment and brushing Draco's blond hair away from his face tenderly. "I told him when I found out. He wouldn't talk to me for a while. That was in fourth year. We played it off as that he was pissed at me about becoming champion so no one knew."

Draco frowned. "How did you find out you were gay?"

Harry smirked. "Cedric was a rather friendly bloke who didn't hesitate to show how he felt about people."

"Diggory!" Draco gasped, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco softly. "Nothing happened, love. He just made me realize that I like guys, just not him." Draco breathed out a sigh and Harry wrapped his arms around him, smoothing his hands over his back and shoulders. "How about you?" Harry asked, drawing away and studying Draco's face intently. "When did you figure out you were gay?"

Draco smirked. "It was before first year. I was in Madam Malkins and a boy with black hair and glasses came in to get his first ever wizards robes." He saw Harry's eyes widen. "He didn't know anything about the wizarding world and was obviously confused when I started to babble about Hogwarts and stuff. After he left all I could think about was how I had never seen such gorgeous green eyes in my life." Draco smiled at Harry who stared at him dumbfounded. "He never told me his name."

"You're a prat, you know that," said Harry, tweaking Draco's nose before leaning in to kiss him. Draco smiled against Harry's mouth and leaned back onto the bed, Harry following him down so that the black haired boy was resting on top of him. Draco reached up and removed Harry's glasses, getting one hundred percent green eyes that took his breath away.

Draco sighed and cupped Harry's face in his hands, smiling affectionately up at the boy he loved. "But I'm your prat," he said teasingly before leaning up and kissing Harry gently. Harry groaned and removed his hands from Draco's shoulders to start to tug at the blond's tight shirt. 'Finally,' Draco thought, as the shirt was pulled over his head swiftly. 'It's about time I got out of this tight clothing.'

When Ron came back a few hours later, having left the dance early because he had grown tired of Hermione huffing at the lack of good songs and there was nothing much to do, he found the boys dormitories locked. Not thinking he whipped out his wand and quickly tapped with handle whispering "Alohamora" to unlock the door. Stepping into the familiar room, he was met with the sigh of a variety of clothing tossed about and the curtains drawn about Harry's bed. Smirking he walked over to his friend's bunk and drew back a small corner of the curtain to peek.

Harry and Draco were lying in each others arms, smiles on both their lips as they slept peacefully. The covers had been drawn up to cover then from the waist down but Ron could tell they had deemed clothing pointless. Smiling at the two, Ron drew away from the bed, letting the curtain fall back into place as he began to quietly pick up the scattered clothing lying about the floor and putting it gently on Harry's trunk. Chuckling softly he thought back to the two boys, lying peacefully in each others arms.

When Harry had told Ron he was gay, it had come as a bit of a shock to the Weasley. But, after a while, Ron had accepted the fact and, now being able to recognize the characteristics, had been suspicious about Malfoy since the boy had begun to single out Harry so much in their fifth year. When Draco had had the sudden shift of heart at the beginning of this year, Ron had been expecting the two to have some sort of interesting interaction. This was just proof of his theories. Granted, it was a shock seeing the two so engrossed with each other when he had popped in earlier, but walking in on something like that was always awkward.

Now finished with picking up the scattered clothing, Ron turned back to look at the curtains that hid Harry's bed and smiled. Sighing slightly and still grinning, he moved to his own bed and began to take off his own costume. As he was setting down his flimsy crown of leaves, he heard a movement from Harry's bed. He froze in hopes that the boys would go back to sleep. He knew Harry had had a hard life and probably deserved to be in a good relationship and Merlin knew that Draco had about the worst home life anyone could imagine. He had told them about how his parents mistreated him when he had become friends with Harry in the beginning of September. He didn't want the two to be disturbed as they were finally happy together, especially on his account.

Ron's wand, which had been hanging loosely from a fold in his toga, fell after teetering for a moment unnoticed by the red head, and clattered to the floor loudly. Ron grimaced in annoyance and swore silently. One of the curtains of Harry's bed was drawn back and Harry stuck his head out, looking blearily at Ron.

"Ron?" Harry rasped, blinking at him tiredly. "Wassup?"

"Shh," Ron said, walking over quietly and leaning down to Harry's face. "Go back to sleep Harry. Keep your boyfriend company and don't worry about anything." Harry blinked up at him, squinting, still obviously half asleep. He glanced over at Draco whose eyes were still closed, but the blond had begun to shift in his sleep, reaching out to find Harry again and whimpering softly. Harry turned back to his best friend and clapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said softly, smiling happily. "I owe you one." He turned back to the blond boy lying next to him and gently settled back in next to him, softly stroking Draco's soft hair.

Ron hear Harry mutter something like "my boyfriend, sounds nice" and was just about to close the curtains that Harry had left open when Draco stirred and opened up foggy eyes. "Harry?" the blond softly said.

"I'm here, love," said Harry, gently brushing Draco's cheek with the back of his hand. Ron decided they should be allowed their privacy and quietly closed the curtain and stepped away, returning to removing his costume.

"Do you love me?"

Ron froze, listening intently for his friends response with bated breath. He heard someone move on the bed nearby and Harry's voice. "Of course I do." Ron heard Draco sigh and smiled himself. Finally Harry had found someone to love and someone who hopefully loved him back.

"I love you too."

Yep. They loved him back. Ron was still smiling as he pulled back the covers to his own bed and began to climb in. He paused for a moment upon hearing the faint sound of voices from downstairs. The dance was obviously over and people were coming to bed soon, meaning the dormitory would soon be a loud frenzy of Neville, Dean, and Seamus all talking about the dance and destroying what peace and quiet Draco and Harry had. From the sound of the other curtained bed, the two had fallen back to sleep. Ron quietly cast a silencing spell around the other bed to ensure that no sound would bother the happy couple and that any noise they made... well, that they would just be left in peace basically.

Ron wasn't a moment too soon, seeing as a minute later the dormitory door burst in and Seamus marched in wearing his Irish kilt and proudly singing the country's national anthem.

-The end-

A/N: It was brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that I have made a mistake in this. I would like to apologize to those for my error in Seamus' character. I realize that he is Irish and yet I have placed him in a Scottish kilt. Of course, this is crossing cultures. However, I did not mean to offend anyone by doing this and apologize for my error. For future reference and to those as silly as I, the Irish do not wear kilts.


End file.
